


Hello again, hermanito

by cocopopss



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopss/pseuds/cocopopss
Summary: He loved death, the other loved life, he lived for him and then the other died for him.





	Hello again, hermanito

"Let me come with you, Andrés." begged Martin. His eyes were red. He wanted to cry.  
  
"No, Martin. It's too dangerous. You're not a **_robber_**. You're not like **_that_**. You're not like **_me_**. You make the plans and I'll execute." answered severely Andrés. No discussion.  
  
"I won't let you leave without me."  
  
"Martin, I'll bring you all the money and we'll leave together, okay? No more Milan, no more robberies. Just you and me. I don't want you to risk your life." promised the robber.  
  
"And what if you don't come back ?" asked Martin.  
  
"I'd die for you, hermanito. And I want you to live for me." whispered Andrés, gently strocking Martin's hair. 

That was the last conversation they had. Not to worry his friend more, Andrés had decided to stay quiet about his illness. The ilness was not a big deal, he would leave the money factory and find Martin. They would both go to live and die on a beach and the police would find them and say: "oh, you bastards". That was Andrés' plan from the beginning.  
In the other hand, Martin would wait after Andrés' to declare his love for him once all this was over they would no longer need to rob. They would finally be peaceful together. As always, just the both of them.  


Unfortunately, that was not how it happened.  
One thing led to another, Andrés was found dead and Martin was empty now.  
Yet the robber was the one who had always been in the back, preparing the plans. The engineer was no longer just the designer but now an actor of the plan

* * *

"_**Hello again, hermanito.**_ You know, I missed you right? I think I'm going to talk_ \- write -_ a lot, but I need to talk. I need it so much since years.  
Andrés, I missed you. It was rough without you. I know I should have come to you since the money factory, but I didn't have the courage. It was too difficult. But don't you know? I bet you don't know, you silly. I did it! I did it! I fucking did it! You know, the Bank of Spain robbery we both planned. I did it and I passed it. All this for you, Andrés. You see, I'm still alive. It was not that dangerous, finally. If i did it! It was easy. Or maybe my anger and my thirst for revenge helped me. I think I could have come to the money factory. I still think that you'd be here if I did. Well...  
  
I hope you're all right.  
You know, I've been thinking a lot since you left. No one can ever replace you, _hermanito_. But you already know that.  
I've done a lot for you. I even think most of my actions are just for you. When I dance, when I sing, when I laugh, when I cry, when I smile, it's for **you**. When I live, it's for **you**. When I breathe, it's for **you**. Because believe me, I thought several times about putting an end to all this, but I fought. Every time I asked myself: what would Andrés do? And the shadow of your memory was enough to get me down to earth, to make me braver than ever.

If I agreed to help Sergio it's not because he's my friend, but for you. Besides, if I have agreed to stay in this monastery, it is also for you. Every nook and cranny reminds me of your presence and that brighten and bless my days. I couldn't and I can't forget you. It feels weird talking without hearing you say anything. But it almost feels good. I should write letters more often. I'd do it for you, too.  
  
Things happened during that robbery. To be honest I thought I would die in the Bank of Spain and that, several times. But I never let it happen. I didn't and couldn't have to fail: our plan was unstoppable and I had to succeed. This is my tribute.  
Plus, you will find a few thousand euros in the envelope. I will take the rest with me. I never know, in case you come back. _Come back to me.._. And yeah, perharps! After all, no one found your body. I force myself to believe it, I want to believe it. Unfortunatly, I have to face reality.  
  
To be honest, after I've waited after you for days and weeks, I heard your name on TV. I still remember that day. It destroyed me because I was convinced that I would find you at the monastery. I was in a suit, I had flowers and champain. I looked in the mirror and repeated the words I had to say to you : i l o v e you. I don't know if I would have had the courage to say it, to admit that I loved you, but the desire was there.  
  
Unfortunately I heard your first name followed by your last name.  
  
  
Since I promised myself I'd never forget you. I'd never replace you. I promised to always love you, to idolize you. So much so that everyone in the Bank of Spain knew how I felt about you. Whether Nairobi, Helsinki, Tokyo or Denver. Everyone knew it was you, your eyes, your smile, your hands, your lips, your laughter, your look, your madness, your megalomania, your ideas: you. Just you.

I miss you, Berlin. I miss you, Andrés de Fonollosa. I miss you love of my life. I can't wait to see you again."  
  
  
Martin, who had been squatting for a few minutes, placed the letter on the marble of the tombstone. "Andrés de Fonollosa" was written in golden letters.  
Unable to say a word, he simply stared at the flowers. They were almost all from him. He got up, his eyes were full of tears. He thought one last time about his adventure companion and simply whispered, "I love you."  
He could have sworn he heard "I love you too" but he thought that he was losing his mind. Then he sighed before taking the path in direction of the cemetery's exit...  
_**Goodbye again, hermanito.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have liked this new prompt about berlermo! thanks to my gc!!! i love y'all so much.  
Thanks to max and léandre who gave me a lot of inspiration too.  
Let's remember that english isn't my first language so be kind please! <3


End file.
